I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a titanium/cyclopentadienyl ligand/ammonia complex; and to method of preparing the same from the "bis-titanocene" compound of U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,932 of Dec. 4, 1973 to G. P. Pez. Such bis-titanocene has been found to contain one of its four ligands in the form of a bridging ligand connected by a so-called pi bond to one titanium atom and by a so-called sigma bond to the other titanium atom and having the formula C.sub.5 H.sub.4, as described and claimed in application Ser. No. 631,777 for reissue of said U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,932 in which all claims stand allowed. This bis-titanocene complex is referred to hereinafter as "bridged bis-titanocene".
II. Description of the Prior Art
There is considerable prior art on attempts to produce catalytically active complexes of titanium with cyclopentadienyl ligands. Such art is noted in the above cited U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,932. So far as we are aware, the art has not disclosed a complex of titanium, cyclopentadienyl ligands, and ammonia; in particular the art has not disclosed such complex which is catalytically active for reactions such as hydrogenation.